Shattered
by madxflower
Summary: SasuSaku-How many times can I break till I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around. Don't wanna turn that car around. I got to turn this thing around!
1. I feel so broken

**Quick one-shot I did... takes place in many times but all (besides the begining) are before Sasuke leaves to go to Orochimaru. Also please check out my profile and chec out my pools so I might update Stereotypes some time this year..... Also feel free to message me to give any suggestions on my writing...NARUTO!!!!! Do the Disclaimer....NOW!**

**Naruto:** Sh-She doesn't own me...

**99KtD:** Good Naru-chan.

**Naruto-whispered:** -looks terrified- P-Please....help me...She stole Hinata-chan. You have to review...OR SHE WON'T LET HER GO!!!!!

**_In a way,  
I need a change_**

_"Why am I doing this? I'm supposed to be an avenger...I can't be protecting Sakura all the time if I'm going to kill Itachi"_

**_From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town  
Another everything_**

_"Mabye if the massacre didn't happen...we could've been friends...mabye I would've even taken her up on one of her offers..."_

**_But it's always back to you  
Stumble out, in the night  
From the pouring rain_**

_"She just...can't get hurt... I would die before that would happen..."_

**_Made the block, sat and thought_**

_...about her..._

**_There's more I need  
It's always back to you _**

_"I'm Sakura Haruno"_

**_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

_"Hn...Sasuke Uchiha."_

**_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after I always turn the car around_**

_"Good Morning, Sasuke!"_

**_Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_**

_"Lets take a walk...just you and me..."_

**_I always turn the car around  
I had no idea that the night_**

_"You mean it?"_

**_Would take so damn long  
Took it out, on the street  
While the rain still falls  
Push me back to you_**

_"That's all that I want...I just want you to accept me, Sasuke...That's all."_

**_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

_"I finally get it..."_

**_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after I always turn the car around _**

_"Are you okay?!"_

**_Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered _**

_"Yeah, I got it!"_

**_I always turn the car around  
Give it up, give it up, baby Give it up, give it up, now_**

_"Okay..."_

**_Now How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after I always turn the car around _**

_"Get out of the way!"_

**_All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting _**

_"Sasuke...You're telling me this because you care about me!"_

**_Always turn the car around  
How many times can I break till I shatter?_**

_"I guess that's true..."_

**_Over the line_**

_"Sasuke...Thank you."_

**_can't define_**

_"Sakura, what am I?"_

**_what I'm after _**

_"Please stop....NO!!!"_

**_I always_**

_"What do I do?"_

**_turn the_**

_"Why don't you ever tell me anything?"_

**_car around_**

_"Because it's none of your concern."_

**_Don't_**

_"How am I suppoosed to stand by and watch you tear yourself appart?"_

**_wanna_**

_"Don't watch; just stay out of it."_

**_turn_**

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sasuke"_

**_that _**

_"Please...Take me with you!"_

**_car around _**

_"I can't..."_

_"If you got hurt because of me...I think I might die."_

**_I got to turn this thing around_**

_"Thank You..."_

* * *

**Remember to review everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
You guys totally rock!**


	2. I miss you

**Heeeeeyyyyyy....thanks to you guys I had to let Hinata go...  
I was gonna make Naruto be my slave to get her out...I guess i dont own Naruto since theres no one to to the disclaimer for me...wow...this sucks**

* * *

_**It's been one week since you looked at me Obsidian eyes and chicken hair spiky**_

"Hmmm…Sasuke-kun. Nice hair as always."

"Hn" he says as he pouts a little.

_**Five days since you smirked at me saying **_

"Get yourself up, your such a weakling"

_**Three days since we sparred together  
It was always my fault, but I couldn't tell you **_

"I don't know why I even bother sparring with you, it's not going to help."  
_but you have to be able to protect yourself before I leave_

_**Yesterday I'd forgiven You  
But it'll still be two days till You say your sorry **_

"Hn. Sorry. Naruto is watch and he made me apologize. So there."  
_You need to learn to take the insults as fuel to get stronger._

_**How can I help if I think you're cute when you're mad Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad **_

"It's ok Sasuke-kun!"

_**I'm the kind of girl who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will **_

"Hahaha…I guess Sarutobi-sama was just getting rusty, huh?"  
_I only try to hide my sadness with fake smiles._

_**I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of being over emotional  
**__**But is that worth being mad over?  
**__**No that's not worth being mad over!**_

"Comon Sasuke-kun….I know I didn't do very well during the chunnin exams but you can still talk to me!"

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said **_

"You're annoying"

_**Five days since you burned my legs,  
I'm still sensitive on both of my knees **_

"Owww"

"Pffft… Can't take a little pain?"

_**It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault,  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry**_

"Sakura…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's ok…"

_**Its been one week since you glared at me  
Dropped me on a bench and said **_

"Arigato"

_**Five weeks since I laughed at you and said **_

"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"

_**Eight days since the training grounds,  
We realized we were both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
One week since you smiled at me **_

He smiled…actually smiled, and left me on a bench.

_**Cause we still got three years till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be three years till we say we're sorry,  
It'll still be three years till we say we're sorry,  
I miss your obsidian eyes with chicken hair spiky….**_

"_Sasuke-kun…I miss you."_

**-OMAKE-**

* * *

"Ah-Ah-Ahchoooo!" I sneezed out.

"You know what that means...Someone was thinking about you, Sasuke." Kabuto told me while he fixed his glasses.

"Ohh SSSSSassssuke-kuuun" Orochimaru tried to say seductivly.

_"Oh hell NO! I'm going back to Sakura!"_

* * *

**hoped you liked it even though it's a little short!**

**again...plz check out Zician's profile!!! he's an awesome writer!!!**

**I've already started the last chapter of this fic but i need at least 7 reviews on his story and 5 on my story...**

**so hurry up and review!!!!!!**

* * *


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You!

**Alright!!!!! THE last chapter of this story....enjoy everyone!!! This has major SASUSAKU FLUFFY-NESS!!!!!!**

_**Guess this means you're sorry **_

"_Kami…What do I do…It's been at least 3 years since the last time I've seen her…I hope she can forgive me…"_

_**You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before **_

"_You're Annoying"_

_**Like how much you wanted **_

"Weakling"

_**Anyone but me **_

"_Stop being a damn fan girl and train for once in your life!"_

_**Said **_

"_I'd never come back"_

_**But here you are again **_

"Why'd you come back anyway? Konoha was doing fine without you, Sasuke."

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

"_No -kun? Have I really hurt her that much?"_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

"I'd like a second chance…Can you meet me there this afternoon?"

_**You got a piece of me **_

"Yeah…ok"

_**And honestly, **_

"_I need her back…Sakura please forgive me"_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **_

"_Ok Sasuke, I'll meet you there today."_

**_Maybe_**

"I was stupid for telling you goodbye…"

_**Maybe **_

"…I was wrong for trying to pick a fight.  
I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too.  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you."

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
**__**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

_"You got a piece of me  
__And honestly,  
__My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"_

"Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go"

_Oh yeah! Win him back!_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

"So does this mean we're a couple, Sakura?"

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

"Yeah…we're a couple, Sasuke-kun."

_**You got a piece of me **_

"_Feels nice"_

_**And honestly, **_

"_We finally get him. Good job, Sakura"_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **_

"Sakura?"

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **_

"Yeah?"

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

"I love you…I know it's kind of soon to say that, but…"

_**You got a piece of me **_

"Sasuke-kun?"

_**And honestly, **_

"Yeah?"

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

"I've always loved you."

_**So Then They Can Start Their own Happily Ever After.**_

**Again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!!!!!  
But guys, you need to seriously check out Zician's story called Nine Spirits!!!!!**


End file.
